A Trail of Hope
After establishing a new outpost, Tann and the Initiative have more faith in your ability as Pathfinder. You're now free to follow the lead you discovered in the Remnant vault on Eos--the existence of a potentially active vault. This lead is your best hope to make Heleus a home. Acquisition This mission is automatically acquired after the successful activation of the Eos vault. Walkthrough Go to the Onaon system Ryder's only lead requires investigating the Onaon System. Use the Galaxy Map on the Tempest to travel there. On the way there, the Tempest is blocked by a fleet of kett ships. The Archon makes video contact, asking for the one who activated the Remnant. Ryder engages the Archon in brief conversation while SAM works to free the Tempest from kett control. Once free, SAM is able to plot a route through the Scourge to escape the kett. Gil Brodie calls Ryder saying they need to find a port. Once at the coordinates for the vault, the Tempest is again contacted by outsiders, who send a navpoint. This leads to a beautiful port, but Ryder must go out on their own for first contact. Ryder leaves the Tempest at gunpoint. The squad is led to a group of individuals, one who introduces herself as Paaran Shie, and learns that they are among the angara. Paaran Shie, the governor of this port, has evidently heard of the Initiative's journey. She is interrupted by Jaal, who has been sent by Evfra to investigate the alien ship's arrival. Follow Paaran Shie Paaran Shie leads Ryder to the headquarters of the Resistance. Ryder is advised to keep moving, but is able to ask questions while walking. Enter the Angaran Resistance Headquarters Enter The Angaran Resistance Headquarters. Upon entering the building, Ryder comes across Jaal, who informs Ryder of how the kett have affected the angara. He leads Ryder to Evfra, who asks why they are here. Ryder informs him of the vault on Eos, and Evfra confirms the existence of a vault on Aya, although it is inaccessible to them. Jaal says the Moshae could help, but Evfra replies that the kett have her. Jaal volunteers to assess Ryder, which Evfra permits, and formally introduces himself. Return to the Tempest Ryder is transported to the Docks, where you may speak with Enroh Bosaan before taking off. Ryder can also speak to Avela Kjar to pick up Recovering the Past, and with Sohkaa Esof to acquire Trading Favors. Back on the ship, the Pathfinder team discusses their new teammate. Jaal explains that he has been tasked with traveling to two worlds, Havarl and Voeld; once the Tempest crew has earned the trust of the angara, they can then be permitted in Aya's vault. Ryder receives a mission for each planet: Helping Havarl's Scientists and Meet the Resistance. Go to either Havarl or Voeld Travel to either Havarl or Voeld. Ryder only needs to complete one of the given missions in order to continue. It takes a much shorter amount of time to do all missions on Havarl than on Voeld. Also, the cryo pod Perk Improved Development II (+10% extra research data) requires a minimum of 90% Havarl viability. This objective is completed when either Helping Havarl's Scientists or Stage a Rescue is completed. Call Evfra from the Tempest's meeting room. Evfra is still reluctant to trust the Pathfinder, but says that the Resistance has tracked the Moshae down to a kett facility on Voeld. However, it is protected by a shield that they haven't been able to break through. SAM privately tells Ryder that his processing power could make the difference. You can choose to be up-front with Evfra about SAM, or simply say that Initiative scientists can help the Resistance breach the shield. Either way, Evfra says that a team will meet Ryder on Voeld to take them to the facility. You will automatically receive the mission Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe? after the vidcall. Meet the Resistance on Voeld in the Nol System Travel to Voeld. Once off the Tempest, head to the Angaran Resistance Base, following the lights and heaters. There will be a shuttle next to Commander Heckt and a Resistance Pilot; talk to the Pilot and confirm the mission embarkment. Jaal is a mandatory squad member for this section. Infiltrate the kett facility Once landed, a Resistance member remarks that disabling the shield could give the team an advantage. Follow the objective marker to find a service panel to hack. SAM is able to make a small hole in the shield, though two kett Wraiths will attack almost immediately after the team enters. Enter facility through the vent There are no clear doors, but two vents make alternate entrances into the facility. Scanning an Exhaust Vent awards +10 . The vents can be destroyed either by gunfire or melee attacks. The northern one leads to a smaller chamber with two containers, while the southern one leads into the main building. After the small hallway, the first room Ryder encounters is filled with kett, including a Destined and wraiths. The Resistance members help Ryder in taking them out. Once cleared, Ryder can look around the room for containers, as well as scanning the Kett Holographic Projector and Angaran Satchel each award +10 (+20 total). Talk to the Resistance squad Speaking to Commander Heckt, he says that Ryder has the best chance of finding the Moshae, so his team will provide a distraction. After going their separate ways, SAM notes that the method he used to hack the shield of the facility could also be used as a pulse to destroy the base; however, it would be lethal to angara as well. Search for the Moshae Head upstairs and take the door, which leads to a decontamination room. Let it run its course, then exit into the hallway. Down the southern path (or the path to the right when entering the hall), there is what seems to be a classroom, containing a scanable stasis pod, two containers, and two datapads. Down the northern hall, there is a kett wraith in front of the door. This room appears to be some sort of communal space, with scanable sleeping cots, chairs, and personal items. The Probable Gather Place, Possible Rest Cots, and Possible Personal Lockers each award +10 (+30 total). There is also a container and three datapads. Continuing through the main door, there are a few kett in the next room, including a Destined. Once defeated, Ryder can head into the northern room, which seems to be used for communication. There is a container and another scanable Kett Holographic Device +10 , which doubles as a console to interact with. Back in the main room, use the console in front of the window. A cutscene shows angara being guided into pods by the Cardinal; though the Moshae is not among them, she may be in one of the other pods. Elsewhere, the Resistance squad detonates an explosive, creating the distraction, but causing the Archon to contact the Cardinal and demand that the Moshae's "final exaltation" be hurried. Find out where the pods go Go out the southern entrance and pass the windows where Ryder can see the Resistance members fighting the kett. Commander Heckt contacts Ryder, saying that more Resistance members are being sent to the facility. Continue down the hall and out the door at the end. This leads to a two-story hallway with kett enemies, including wraiths and Anointed. On the lower level hidden in the corner is a Kett Core Encryption Tech +100 . Pods are overhead, being taken somewhere. Go to the northern end of the hallway to find a vent that Ryder can break through. There is a shield in Ryder's way; use the console to hack it. The next room is filled with stasis pods and another Kett Core Encryption Tech +100 . Scan for the Moshae's pod After scanning a few in an attempt to find the Moshae, SAM suggests using a console to find her instead. Interface wth a nearby console Interfacing with the marked console, he deduces that the pod with the Moshae was here, but has just been removed. Locate the Moshae's pod Head out the now-available exit to a dark hallway, which forks into two. The left path leads to a dead end with two containers, while the right path moves forward to another vent Ryder must break. Past this, to the left is a strange room containing pods and syringes, as well as two containers. The Kett Syringe Device and Kett Pod can each be scanned for +10 (+20 ). The next door leads to another decontamination room, but while trapped inside, Ryder's team witnesses a kett transform an angara into one of them. A fight with the kett in the room ensues. Talk to Jaal Jaal is understandably shocked and saddened by the revelation that the kett were once angara. The other squadmate interrupts the brief conversation, however; they have found the Moshae. She is past yet another decontamination room, which SAM is able to bypass. Chase the kett Cardinal The Cardinal flees with the Moshae, leaving a few kett behind to dispatch. Once they are cleared, continue through the doors and take the lift. The shuttle launch area is just behind the next door, but so is the Cardinal. Defeat the kett Cardinal The area has two tiers; make use of them to avoid the many kett and the Cardinal's approach. The Cardinal is protected by a shield that drops temporarily once the Cardinal's Orb has been destroyed. As the Cardinal can teleport short distances, make sure she does not get too close, as she can instantly kill Ryder at close range. Talk to Moshae Sjefa Once all kett have been defeated, talk to the Moshae. While trying to get her out, the Cardinal shows up, not being quite dead yet. While talking, SAM detects multiple kett ships inbound to the facility. The Cardinal offers to release the angara in the base so long as the facility itself is not destroyed. The Moshae wants the facility destroyed, but doing so would kill all the angara, including the Resistance members, still inside, which Jaal protests against. Ryder is given the option of saving the angara or destroying the facility. *If Ryder chooses to save the angara, there will be an interrupt to kill the Cardinal; if not taken, she leaves. **Saving the facility provides aid from the Angaran Resistance during Meridian: The Way Home. *If Ryder chooses to destroy the facility, Jaal will shoot the Cardinal instead. **Destroying the facility provides no benefit for the final mission. Escort the Moshae to the edge of the roof Once on the roof for evac, Ryder will have to fight many kett. Head to the end of the roof, where a timer to the shuttle's arrival will begin. Hold out for the shuttle extraction Hold out until the shuttle arrives to extract Ryder. However, a Fiend also shows up (possibly more, if it is defeated quickly). Reach the shuttle Once the timer is done, run to the shuttle that has appeared. Back on the Tempest, the Moshae is in the medbay. She informs Jaal and Ryder that the facility is for "exaltation," which involves the kett stealing and manipulating the genes of other species. She adds that, despite the purpose of the facility, she was instead regularly questioned by the Archon about Remnant tech. She knows that Ryder wishes to see Aya's vault, and agrees to take them. Once the conversation is over, Ryder receives +2500 XP, +500 AVP , and 10% Voeld viability. Return with the Moshae to Aya Travel to Aya. The Moshae agrees to take Ryder into the Aya vault, while Paaran Shie declares that Aya is open to the Initiative from now on, and also invites the Initiative to an alliance. You may now explore Aya freely. Take the shuttle to the Aya vault When you're ready, this one is self-explanatory. Investigate the Aya vault When Ryder lets SAM activate the vault's console, it shows a galaxy map where all vaults are connected to a central vault called Meridian. Unfortunately, the Archon has already been there, but has not been able to figure out how to use it, according to Moshae Sjefa. She promises to gain Evfra's cooperation to combat the Archon. Meet Evfra at the Resistance HQ Evfra reveals that a member of the Resistance named Vehn Terev helped the Archon capture the Moshae. His trail leads to Kadara Port. The priority mission Hunting the Archon starts automatically. Aftermath Ryder lets Tann know that Aya has opened an embassy for the Initiative. There will also be an angaran delegation on the Nexus. Rewards *+2300 XP Datapads Category:Missions Category:Priority Ops Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Aya Category:Voeld Category:Havarl Category:Tempest